The Cliffs
by princessxoamber
Summary: a contest entry for the FreeWriter's and Readers Caught With Your Pants Down Contest. A fluffy Jake and Bells, love story. If you like this Check out the Dream Catcher!


**A/N: This is my contest entry on the Free Writers and Readers page, and the theme was Caught with Your Pants Down. Those entries were so amazing! I want to thank Miss Joan (Princess Mishawaka) for Beta-ing this for me =) She's amazing. **

**Theme: Caught With Your Pants Down**

**Story Title: The Cliffs**

**Rating: Mature**

**Beta: Princess Mishawaka**

**Word Count:**

**Pen Name: PrincessxoAmber**

**The Cliffs**

The very first time I met Jacob Black, I was eleven years old and he was ten and a half. I had just moved in with my dad because my mom was busy 'finding herself.' I didn't care, I'd been asking for years to go back to my dad. Anyway, my dad Charlie, and Jake's dad, Billy Black, were the best of friends. They went fishing every weekend and thought it would be a super idea to take their children with them. I still didn't understand why I couldn't stay home with Jake's older sisters Rachel and Rebecca; they were only two years older than me so they could stay home alone. I tried to fight Charlie on it but he wasn't budging, so I packed a book and sat on the boat with three men. The whole time we sat there Jake thought it would be funny to throw worms at me and antagonize me. He really was just trying to get a rise out of me, but still I hated him. I vowed to myself that day that I would never speak to Jacob Black again, boy was I a liar.

After a year of ignoring Jake, he came to the house to apologize. He said it was a dare from his friends to see if I would fall out of the boat and into the water. It was a long running joke just about everywhere I went, that I would trip over air if I wasn't paying attention. Jake offered to take me to a movie to make up for it. I scoffed at him and he gave me that big grin of his and pulled a movie out of his jacket, "Well Bells, good thing I came prepared."

We sat and watched movies all afternoon and before he left he kissed me. It was my first kiss and I wasn't sure what to do, so I sat frozen in place. Charlie chose that moment in my life to walk into the house from work. That was the first time we were 'caught' as a couple. Jake and I began to 'date' from that moment on. He took things slow and I was always keeping him at arms length. I wasn't sure why I did it, but Jake was my best friend, my only friend really, but he was pretty much all I had and I didn't want to lose him. Little did I know that I never would.

When it came time for high school, Jake talked Billy into letting him transfer from the reservation school to Forks High with me. I was ecstatic and I baked the man ten batches of cookies. Of course Jake got most of them, but still it was the sentiment. We dated all through high school, and went to every single event, homecoming, proms, the works. Jake once told me he wanted me to never regret anything I ever did with him. Jake was my sunshine, he always knew how to make me smile.

The first time we ever had sex, was the night of prom. We had our pictures taken, danced to a few songs, and even joined into a little bit of underage drinking. After all the necessities were out of the way, Jake drove my old Chevy truck out to the cliffs. This was known to everyone as 'our spot.' This was the spot that Jake officially asked me to be his girlfriend, and where he told me he loved me for the first time. We had discussed for weeks the issue of our virginities, we wanted to lose them together and everyone thought it was so stupid that we hadn't 'done it' after being together for six years. Anyway, that night, I was so nervous, I couldn't drive. So Jake drove to the cliffs and laid a bunch of blankets in the bed of the truck. We always parked with the back at the edge of the cliffs because we liked to hang our feet off the end and watch the stars. That night, there was no star gazing. I liked to call what I was doing Jake gazing.

"Bells, we don't have to do this." He whispered to me as he took the pins out of my hair.

"No Jake, I want to belong to you in every way I can." I whispered back.

Slowly Jake removed his clothes and I just sat frozen, just like I had when he kissed me that first time. When he was finally down to his boxers he looked at me and chuckled, "Bells, it's a little hard to do this with your clothes on."

"Um…sorry Jake, I just…um…." I stuttered and tried to unzip my dress. Jake laid his hand over mine and slowly finished the zipper.

"You're like a present I get to unwrap." He whispered into my ear as he slid the dress off my shoulders.

"Well I hope you like your present then." I said confidently. I had never been confident, Jake was gorgeous and could have his pick of any girl out there, yet he chose me.

I had forgone the bra for the evening, I mean my chest was small enough anyway and the straps from my dress were more than enough support for the girls. Jake noticed and his eyes bugged out. He loved my breasts. We had fooled around some, I let him feel me up and once I touched his penis. Jake put his hands on my hips and played with the hem of my underwear. "Last chance to back out Bells."

"No way." I kissed his chest and he laid me down in the truck bed.

"Do you want to….just go for it?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we….um….do other stuff first." I questioned.

"Well I guess we could, I mean, I could touch you." Jake's hands had started shaking and for the first time he wasn't his confident and cocky self.

"Yeah, touching is good. Maybe I could….touch you?" I blushed.

"No Bells, if you touch me, I'll blow my load before we even do anything." He barked out in a laugh.

He slowly reached his hands into my panties and rubbed my lower lips. It felt oddly good. I felt moisture pooling between my legs and I felt Jake's motions stop. I whimpered and rocked my hips to find some sort of friction again.

Before I knew it Jake had his underwear and mine off and a condom on and was hovering over me. "I love you Bells, thank you." He kissed my cheeks and my eyes and my nose before placing a searing kiss on my lips. As we kissed I felt him slide inside of me. I was uncomfortable and then I felt the pain. I felt the tears welling up into my eyes and Jake brushed them away.

"The worst part is over now Bells." He gave me his cocky grin and I was glad he was finally all mine.

We rocked our hips together for a few minutes before I felt him shudder and fall against me. I was a little disappointed it was over but that was until we saw the blue and red lights and heard Old Deputy Higgins, "What are you kids doing out here this late?"

Jake threw a blanket over me and scrambled to find his pants. "Deputy Higgins, what a nice night, Bells and I were just watching the stars."

"But Jacob, it's so over cast you can't see a thing." The old man argued. "Just you wait until I tell Charlie about this. He'll never let you within ten feet of his daughter."

Jake hung his head and I walked up behind him wearing his shirt and placed kisses on his back, "You know Charlie loves you. He'd never keep us apart."

That night we did face a firing squad with Charlie, he wasn't so mad that we had sex, just that we got caught. Sadly for him, that wouldn't be the last time he had this conversation with us.

After graduation Jake and I moved to an apartment in Seattle and attended the University of Washington. I was following my dream of becoming an English teacher and he was taking business classes so that when we were done, he could buy Mr. Dowling's Auto Shop and run it as his own. Jake could fix anything with wheels, like my beast of a truck; he kept that thing alive for me for years. We did end up taking his Rabbit to Seattle and leaving the beast in Forks.

Jake and I were caught having sex in the library stacks during our junior year by the librarian but she swore she wouldn't tell. She whispered to me, "If I had a man who looked like that I'd fuck in public too." She was a little crass but I couldn't argue with her she had an excellent point.

It was another two years before we were caught again. Jake proposed to me after college graduation and the day he bought Dowling's. He said, "Bells, I have a business and now it's time for you to be my wife. I'll take care of you and you know you'll be everything to me, you always have been."

I cried and accepted and we made love on the floor of the shop. No one caught us that time, but at our wedding we tried to sneak away for a quickie when poor young little Seth Clearwater walked into the bedroom where they were laying down jackets. I blamed Jake for picking the wrong room. Seth saw me with my dress pushed up around my waist and Jake's pants at his ankles, just as he was about to enter me. Poor kid sure did get a good show.

His mother Sue was not impressed. She sat us down and had a talk with us, just like Charlie had all those years ago. We apologized to Seth and Sue, but the rest of our friends found it hilarious.

On our fifth wedding anniversary Jake took me back to the cliff. We were quick to strip our clothes and fall into the familiar pattern in the truck bed. Only this time I was on all fours and Jake stood at the tailgate slamming into me. Charlie's newest deputy, Mark, just happened to be the one who caught us this time. "Miss Swan, I really don't want to call your dad." He called from his car.

Jake let out a growl which meant he didn't like the use of my maiden name, "It's Mrs. Bella Black, Mark, and you know this. Give me two more minutes and we'll be right with you." Jake grunted. He never stopped his trusts and I felt like a wanton hooker on display for others to watch. Poor Mark didn't look me in the eyes for six months after that. Charlie came to our house in La Push and said that he had to give us a warning. If we were caught in public again we would be fined. Jake just shrugged it off; he wasn't worried about a fine. Then Charlie pulled out the big guns, "Now Jacob, what would you do if it was Sarah I was catching on the cliffs?"

Sarah was our three year old daughter. She was the apple of her father's eye and it helped that she was the exact replica of him, only in the female version. Her name, Sarah, was Jake's mother's name so we thought it was perfect.

"Charlie, if I caught my Sarah up there with some boy, you wouldn't be here talking about sex in public, you'd be here to arrest me for murder." Jake said standing tall and if you didn't know him, he would have looked scary.

"Fine, but you two behave for once in your lives. Give EJ a kiss for me." Charlie said and he was off. EJ or Ephraim Jacob was our newest little bundle he was only eight weeks old. The reason we were in such a hurry that night was because I had just been cleared by the doctor to pick up my normal sex practices.

We weren't caught again for another five years. We had gotten pretty good at hiding our sex lives with three children in the house. An eight year old who asked way too many questions was not someone I wanted to talk to about sex. My five year old son was just too bubbly to notice anything and Charlotte was only two, so she didn't have a clue.

The kids were spending the night with Auntie Rachel and their cousins so Jake could take me out for our tenth wedding anniversary. At first we just sat on the tailgate and looked out into the ocean. "Do you ever wonder sometimes?"Jake asked all of a sudden.

"Wonder what Jake?" I questioned back full of concern.

"If there was someone better out there for you? If you could have had a better life?" he punched his thigh as he spoke.

"Where is this coming from? I have been in love with you since I was twelve years old. That's twenty years I've loved you Jake." I cried to him and the tears were really falling down my cheeks.

"Bella, you could have had so much better." He whispered, "You could be in a big city or be a writer or something fabulous, but you are stuck in tiny little La Push teaching at La Push High School, with three kids and a husband with only a small town business."

With that I reached behind me and pulled one of the spare wrenches he had laying in my truck bed and wacked him with it. "Shut the fuck up. I love you. I love my life and if you want out then go." I pointed towards the woods and watched as his eyes got really big.

"I wouldn't leave you." He growled to me.

"And I wouldn't leave you. Now show me you still love me and fuck me." I gave him a push in the chest and he literally ripped the shirt off that I was wearing. We got out of our clothes so fast and I was once again on all fours with Jake standing behind me. I couldn't stand that he thought that I was going to leave or that I wanted him to. So I pushed back against him, I needed to be closer. "I love you Bells." He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

Jake slowed his thrusts down and pulled out of me. Then he lay down in the truck bed and I climbed on top of him. I pushed myself harder and harder against him. Jake had gripped the sides of the truck because he feared he would bruise me from holding me too tight, as I rode him. We were about to reach our climax when I was hit in the face with a bright light.

"Isabella Marie Swan Black." I heard Charlie's voice yell, "You get off of that boy and put some clothes on."

"But Dad…." I whined, we were so close. Jake hadn't spoken a word, he just laid there.

"Jacob, get my daughter off of you please." Charlie sighed.

"Okay." Jake squeaked and removed himself from me. I whimpered and looked down at him with sad eyes. "Later Bells." He whispered and kissed my nose.

"There will be no later; I have warned you two for I don't know how many years not to be caught again, so now I have to arrest you." Charlie said pulling out two sets of handcuffs.

Jake and I looked at each other then busted out laughing, "Can we share a cell?" I asked my Dad.

"My God Bella, do you have no control?" Charlie scoffed, "That's it, and I'm making it illegal for anyone to park here again. No more hanky panky on these cliffs."

Jake and I clasped our handcuffed hands together (Thankfully my Dad put them in the front) and shrugged, "Oh the cliffs." Jake chuckled, "it's always about the cliffs."

Charlie scoffed, "And the library, and the Council house, and the shop…" he trailed off naming all the places we had been caught going at it.

"Yeah but the best is always at the cliffs." Jake replied and I leaned into him. "Our cliffs."

**A/N: I loved this and I hope you guys did too. Check out my other stories, they are being updated today, (Well some of them hopefully). If you like this story check out The Dream Catcher, it's my Jake/Bells story. **

**If anyone knows of any fun contests send them my way, I am thoroughly enjoying entering them, even if I don't win. **


End file.
